One day you will
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Jack has nightmares from being in the bad place and starts dealing with migraines from angel radio,will Claire and the others be there for him when he needs them the most? The story behind how Jack got some of his scars will come out later on. You feel like you're falling backwards Like you're slippin' through the cracks Like no one would even notice If you left this town and
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it's just Mary as I relax a bit. My head hurts so bad,the angels are talking again,and it's really bad,I can't barely stand it,it's already made me throw up once. "Easy Jack,I know baby,shh,just breathe through it,I'm here,I'm not going anywhere"she murmurs softly as I finally muster up the energy to look up at her. I've been sitting,with my back more or less against the wall,leaned forward with my head against my knees. Claire found me,figured something was up when the lights started flickering on and off,it's not really my fault,I can't help it,when the angel radio kicks in,and came to check on me. She tried to help me,she was there while I threw up,rubbed my back,and made sure I drank some water after,then went to go find Jodi or Mary,she ended up finding Mary. It's just me with the women right now,Sam and Dean are out on a hunt,there was no need for them to go with them,and it was just better for me to stay in the bunker with them,and I'm now glad I did. 

"It hurts,it feels like someone is just pounding against my head and it won't stop"I murmur as I feel her run a cool hand through my sweat soaked hair. "I know sweetheart,it looks like you got a migraine,or the equivalent that nephillim can get,you'll be ok,we'll get you cleaned up,give you some medicine,then get you in bed alright"she murmurs as I nod,looking at her with innocent sea green eyes,"OK"I murmur too tired to say much else. I trust her,she's a mom,so she's safe,I know she's Sam and Dean's mom first and foremost,but she's been like a mom to me though,which I need sometimes,especially in times like these when I'm in pain,and I don't know why. 

I sense her reach over me and she turns on the faucet in the bath tub,and checks the the temperature,making sure it's not too hot for me. Then she get's up,and leaves the room for a moment. I know she has to get a new change of pjamas for me,so I just wait,and after a few moments she comes back,and set's the pjs on the counter,and places a folded towel beside it. Then she checks the temperature one more time,then shuts the water off. "Alright sweetheart,I'm going to help you get undressed and in the tub alright,is it ok if I touch you,I know when I've had migraines in the past it hurt me to be touched"she murmurs kneeling down beside me,"I t-think I'm ok"I murmur as I let her help me get my shirt off,then she does the same with my pants and socks,she leaves my boxers on to give me some sense of privacy. I let her help me get up,and she helps me get into the tub,and the warm almost hot water feels pleasant. 

I lean back,and try to relax,trusting her,trusting she'll keep me safe and take care of me. I see her go to the cabinet and grab a fresh wash cloth,then she kneels down by the tub,so she's down on my level. The pain is more manageable right now,it still hurts like hell,but I'm at least not hearing voices,meaning I can focus on her talking to me. I see her wet the cloth,then she washes me down,being ever so gentle,looking at the few scars that mar my pure skin. I have one on my collarbone from where a demon cut me and I didn't heal,so they had to stitch me up,another one on my stomach,that came from the other world,where Michael more or less tried to gut me,it didn't work,someone got me free before he managed to do more,but it was still bad,it was bloody,and nasty. It was torture,they had to get everything just right,then sew me back up,and then I had a long several days of healing. "Are you hearing the voices any more honey"she asks softly gently stroking my cheek to get my attention. "Not really,they've toned down some,I can only hear one or two distinct ones"I murmur, "that's good,I'm going to have you lean back so I can wash your hair alright"she murmurs softly. "That sounds good"I murmur softly as I let her lean me back and she get's my hair wet. She's real gentle,she massages my scalp,which feels really pleasant,puts shampoo in it,and rinses it out. She does the same with the conditioner,and then we're done. She helps me get up,then helps me dry off,then she holds the towel in front of me,to give me some privacy as I change my boxers,then I get into my t shirt and pajama pants. 

She then gives me some medication,I take it,knowing that its probably meant to help me with the pain,then she guides me to my bed. It's late,I know that,mainly because I'm tired,I get tired if it's too late for me. We get to my bed,and it's freshly made,meaning Claire probably did it,and she helps me get in,tucking me in,pulling the blanket to my chest. I see there's a bottle of Gatorade on the nightstand,again Claire's doing,she's dealt with my migraines from the angel radio before,so she knows what I like,what I need,what helps me,what doesn't help me. "I know you probably don't feel like it right now honey,but I need you to drink some of the Gatorade before you go to sleep alright"she murmurs carding a cool hand through my hair,"Ok"I murmur as I let her sit me up against the pillows. I see her grab the bottle,it has red liquid in it,so it's the kind that I like,which is good,and she holds the bottle up to my lips. I take a few sips,and it's all I can handle at one time. 

"Alright your done for now honey,how about you try to get some sleep alright,I'm going to stay right here,just let me know if you need anything"she murmurs as she helps me lay down on my side and adjusts the covers so I'm comfortable,then kisses me on the head. I snuggle down under the covers,and get comfortable,as I feel her lay down beside me. I close my eyes,I'm so tired,hoping nightmares don't plague me tonight,they sometimes do,sometimes they don't. I usually do better if I know someone is in the room with me,or if I have some sort of light on,usually a nightlight,or the bathroom light if we're on the road,it's comforting to me,makes me feel safe,makes me remember I'm not in the bad place anymore. The last thing I feel is her rubbing my back,and before I know it I'm out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

_The feeling of hot blood against my stomach causes me to cringe as I feel him take the tip of the knife and place it into the wound,and it takes all I have to not scream. "Shh Jacky boy,don't scream,it'll just make things worse for you,don't fight the chains either,you know what happens when you do"he murmurs as he strokes my cheek,leaving blood,my blood,staining it. I know exactly what will happen to me if heaven forbid I fight him,I've been there done that,it was complete utter hell,not was,is hell,and I know better,I know to be a good boy,to not fight it._

 _I let him touch me,in all sorts of places,wrong places,places that I've been taught no one is supposed to touch,except for doctors,and mom,or dad. He does what he pleases to me,it hurts,hurts so bad,then I feel him reach inside the wound it's self,with his fingers. It hurts,it's gory,he's touching stuff inside,oh god. Then he's done,he has his lackeys pull me down off the chains,and I can't barely stand,but I somehow do. I can see the blood,and see something that's coming out of the wound,but I try to not think about it,as they roughly grab me under the arms,and drag me back to my cell. They get me there,open it,and they sit me down on the floor,against the wall. Mary's there,she's always there,and she takes care of me,like a mother does. They close the cell door with a clang and I wince as I feel her rub my back,it's time to treat my injuries I know and it won't be pleasant,it' never is._

" _Easy,I'm going to get you laying down alright Jack honey,I need to take a look at your stomach"she murmurs as she helps me lay down on the hard floor. I sense her grab a cloth,a piece of old t shirt,and she dips it in the bucket of water. Then she comes over to me,and get's me on my back,and I want to scream as I feel hot tears stain my cheeks. "Shh I know baby,just stay still for me Jack,it'll be over soon"she murmurs,knowing it won't be,but wanting to comfort me all the same. I feel her peel my nasty blood stained shirt off of my skin,then she takes a look at my stomach,and takes in a breath. "It's bad isn't it"I murmur taking in a breath,feeling pain,which is ever present anymore anyways,make it's presence known, "it's ok honey,you'll be ok I promise,just hang in there for me,I'm going to check the wound alright,get you stitched up"she murmurs as I see her touch it._

 _She prods it a bit,then she does what she needs to do,she get's whatever is sticking out of it pushed back inside,part of my gut I assume,she get's it back in it's place,for now,then does the stitches,which is hell,but less hell than what I've been through in comparison. Then she's done,and she get's a new shirt on me,then she takes me in her arms,after ridding her hands of the blood,and she holds me. It's the touch I've been craving,the warmth,the coolness,the strength I've needed,and I finally break. I let the tears come,I'm scared,I'm in pain,I'm just done,I'm tired of being dragged out of the cell when Michael sees fit,and being beaten senseless,sometimes touched badly. I feel her rock me back and forth,running a cool hand through my grimy hair,she knows the hell I've been going through,we're trying to get out of here,if everything works right it'll be in the morning,and we'll go find the base._

 _I feel her wipe the tears off my dirt caked face,in a motherly way, "shh I'm here,I got you,I promise you I'm getting you out of here as fast as I can,they'll come tonight,get rid of them,and we can go,go to the base,we'll at least be a little safer"she murmurs as I feel her place a kiss on top of my head. I take the comfort,and before I know it I'm out like a light,feeling about as safe as I've been in awhile,trusting she'll get me out of here as soon as she can._


End file.
